In Time To Come...
by KaZe2
Summary: The slayers and the vampires have met and the battle of emotional will has begun and it's being mirrored in the real world...main couple: Hotaru/Heero---Chapter10 up!---
1. Chapter1

In Time To Come…In Time To Come…  
By: ~KaZe~  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW or SM! If that isn't lucid enough for you then damn…  
  
Author's Notes: Hello People, I don't think a lot of people read this part of   
the fan fictions but I am one who does…anyways…this story is…quite odd. It's   
kind of supernatural I guess you could say…I'm not sure how I can possible clear   
the vagueness…I hope you'll enjoy it…I know I'm not that great but, please   
review…so I know if I should keep going…or stop because I'm tedious or   
something, on to the story…oh and also this story is told in view of an   
omniscient (sp?) narrator.  
  
  
Italics – thoughts  
][Author's Notes][  
  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^^v^v^  
  
  
"Whoa…hot chicks…" Duo drooled.  
  
Wufei snorted. He looked over at the group of girls and silently contemplated   
each of them. Well, well… for the first time I'm going to have to agree with   
him. Wufei silently thought.   
Trowa had the slightest smirk on his face, which you could only tell if you   
looked very carefully. Quatre chuckled at his friend's behavior and Heero   
remained his impassive self.  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^^v^v^  
  
Minako, Rei and Makoto gossiped happily while Ami and Hotaru silently debated   
about a book they just read together. It had been 3 years since the   
incident…When Usagi died. After all she'd done and gone through she dies because   
of a simple plane crash, ironic no? She wasn't dead anymore, just not here, not   
in their dimension. Setsuna refused to exude any information on her. Why? A   
reason unknown and yet to be discovered.   
They are all eight-teen now and attending 'Gakuha University'…][Gakuha- school   
-of thought][. Today was their first day of their second semester and everything   
just went back to the same old routine from the preceding semester. Even though   
they had specialized in diverse subjects Ami was able to get them on a round   
about time schedule so they could see each other between classes. College wasn't   
all that complicated. Four hours of schooling each weekday which meant 20 hours   
a week. Pretty good considering that they had all the time of the world in their   
hands.  
Leisurely lounging at the trunk of a tree, they contemplated life. Fact to the   
matter is… Life was great, so far anyways.   
  
"Don't look behind you!" Mako squealed.  
"Why?" Rei insisted.  
Minako being the person she was turned right around to look. Makoto   
slapped her forehead with her palm and looked down.   
"Oh my…" Minako stammered, " they are…are…are yummy!"  
Rei sweat dropped and casually looked towards the guys while Makoto   
blushed furiously. All the while Ami and Hotaru were completely oblivious on   
what was going on and the fact that a group of handsome boys were walking   
towards them…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^^v^v^  
Short I know…but I don't think I can continue unless I have the pairings. Hotaru   
is with Heero…end of statement! Please Review! ^-^ 


	2. Chapter2

In Time To Come...  
By: ~KaZe~  
  
  
Disclaimer: I'm sure every knows that I don't own GW or SM! I mean...your not that stupid are you... are you? ¬.¬   
...Ahem...well then...maybe I was wrong...(j/k, of course... ^-^)  
  
Author's Notes: Hiya, Read and Review, vote for pairings...blah, blah, blah. Anyways, I decided I could at least show the meeting so...here it is...  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Don't look behind you!" Mako squealed.  
"Why?" Rei insisted.  
Minako being the person she was turned right around to look. Makoto   
slapped her forehead with her palm and looked down.   
"Oh my..." Minako stammered, " they are...are...are yummy!"  
Rei sweat dropped and casually looked towards the guys while Makoto   
blushed furiously. All the while Ami and Hotaru were completely oblivious on   
what was going on and the fact that a group of handsome boys were walking   
towards them...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"Eek, they're coming towards us!" Makoto exclaimed.  
"Quick! Positions NOW!" Rei ordered.  
In a flurry of seconds Minako was now lying on her front swinging her slender legs innocently, Makoto was nonchalantly leaning against the tree trunk and gazing out at the lake and Rei was laying on her side using one arm to prop up her head while using the other to flip through her magazine.  
Hotaru and Ami hearing sudden silence glanced up to see what was going on. Seeing the position the others were arranged in they were bewildered and with disarrayed facial expressions.  
  
"Uhh...Girls?" Hotaru questioned.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Heero had the slightest smirk on his face. From were he was standing he could figure out everything going on 20 yards away. He had to use all his training from Dr. J to keep from laughing right out loud. He watched as Minako gapped at them then turned around and trying to look casual like she had seen nothing. He noticed the other two girls with darker hair.   
The two turned around with bewildered expressions. He could tell they were oblivious. Next thing he knew they were walking straight up to them and Duo was cracking one of the corniest jokes of all time.  
  
"Whoa...I thought I was the great Shinigami but it looks like I made it to heaven anyways. So...my angels how's lunch sound?" Duo said.  
  
The violet-eyed girl burst out laughing and the blue-haired girl chuckled softly. It was apparent they thought Duo was a complete joke. The other three girls stared evil eyes at them and they quiet down a little.  
  
"Ahem..." the violet-eyed girl cleared her throat.  
  
There was absolute silence for he long run but then a rupture of pleading was set loose.  
"Aru-Chan! Ames!"  
"Pretty please!"  
"Can we go?"  
  
The raven-haired girl quirked a brow and the blue-haired splendor tranquilly responded.  
  
"Well gawd! It's not like we're your moms or something, I don't really care."  
"Well...you three got to face the wind and the music, ..." the ravened-hair girl said with a smirk.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Short...I know...lets just say...when I think too hard and too long my head hurts...  
so instead I think for short periods of time...  
Well...you do know who/what the wind and the music are right? ^.~  
Better vote for pairings...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	3. Chapter3

In Time To Come  
By: ~KaZe~  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW or SM, simple as that!  
  
Author's Notes: Hiya...The original Read and Review...  
  
'....' -Thoughts  
(....)- Author's notes  
  
  
-= @ Café Infinity =-  
  
They had arrived about 3 minutes ago and after taking their orders they sat in silence. Which was quite unusual for a group with Mina and Duo in it. Hotaru was slightly confused. 'They had wanted to come with these guys right? So why are they being so shy?' she wondered to herself. She had gone out on a limb for them and put on her mask, her "I'm happy and cheery with a wonderful life" mask. She did it for them because only a few weeks ago had they started to pry, trying to get her to go out and do more. She had undeniably been in a depressed mood beyond the one she was already in after Usagi died. It was pitiful and she knew it. They only reason she had done it was to get them to back off. She was determined to make the best of it though. She started with all time icebreaker.  
  
"So...your name's would be?"  
"Oh! Oh yea...heh...my name is Duo Maxwell."  
"I'm Quatre R. (^-^()) Winner."  
Then there was that awful gawd damned silence again. Duo coughed embarrassed by his friends.  
"And Trowa Barton is the one with green eyes, Wufei Chang is the Chinese chauvinist, and then there's Heero Yuy with his messy hair" Duo finished off.  
"And you names would be?" Quatre asked with a cheeky smile.  
"My name's Makoto Kino" Makoto said looking down timidly.  
"Rei Hino" she responded with poise.  
"Minako Aino" said Minako eyeing the guys so seductively that Rei rolled her eyes.  
"Ami Mizuno" said Ami with a jovial smile.  
"...Hotaru... Hotaru Tomoe." Said the raven-haired girl without much interest.  
"So you all go to Gakuha University I suppose." Said Trowa eyeing their little silver tags they had to wear pinned on their shirts." We start tomorrow."  
"Cool. We'll look forwards to seeing you there" Hotaru said gently.  
Wufei snorted.  
"Neat. Really looking forwards to seeing you there" said Wufei sarcastically even though he wanted to take it back once he said it. The looks they had had on their faces were damaged expressions. Hotaru winced and began to flare a bit a partial gleam erupting in her eyes. Heero could see this clearly. He could tell she was trying. Trying not to go off burst her energy. He knew she was hiding something and he knew that her cheerfulness was just a mere façade she had to hide her misery and all this that he knew made him hurt too. She struggled to hide her pain with a mask of tenderness, but her eyes betrayed her they show him that she had been through something that no one should have gone through. So much like him. He had this strange yearning, yearning to hold her and stroke her hair. Tell her that it would be all right. His hormones raged and his heart went out to her. He silently thought about this and silently kicked himself. 'Quit!' he told himself 'I'm not supposed to be like this...'  
  
  
REVIEW! PLEASE! PRETTY PLEASE! 


	4. Chapter4

In Time To Come...  
  
  
By: ~KaZe~  
  
  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon do not belong to me. ¬.¬  
Author's Notes: I've been re-reading my stories and it seem too soft to me, so I'm going to try and make it more intense. Anyways...voting for pairings is over...! Review please.  
Coupling:  
Hotaru/Heero  
Ami/Quatre  
Minako/Trowa  
Rei/Wufei  
Makoto/Duo  
Sorry if anyone doesn't like them but it's not like I picked, so don't get mad at me!  
  
  
  
After Wufei's snide remark the girls avoided talking to him. Ami and Quatre attempted to make polite exchanges but it didn't work out very well so they went off into their own little conversation, leaning in to the table and flirting in their own little shy way. Ami every so often blushing and Quatre chuckling gentle.   
Duo and Makoto also chatted excitedly talking about the small wonders in life with Duo teasing so every often. Amazingly Minako was quite quiet. She kept her head down glancing every so often out the corner of her eyes to peek at Trowa. Sometimes looking up to see emerald eyes staring back at her timidly. They didn't seem to be talking but really they were speaking quite loudly.   
Rei merely argued with Wufei. Once or twice she even said 'Why am I stuck with the Jackass of the group!'. She knew he was exasperating and even though she said those harsh words to him she secretly liked him. Every time she opened her mouth to say something only calloused words came out. It was pitiful because she was in denial. He was in denial. They both were in denial. Saying only hurtful things to through off the other. Their game was difficult without a doubt.  
Hotaru was through with it. She had absolutely no interest in talking to any of them. She wasn't going to try anymore. She sat and twirled her strawberry milkshake around with her straw looking out the window leaving Heero to simply stare occasionally at the side of her face. It was already dark...they just about sat there into dinner. It was 8:00 o'clock and after about 15 minutes more Hotaru's cell phone rang. She didn't look at it. She knew who it was. Everyone turned to look at Hotaru.  
  
"Hello, Michiru"   
"Hotaru! You all missed dinner. Where are you?"  
"Café Infinity we were and still are having lunch..." Hotaru said dryly.  
Haruka's voice came on and she said edgily "Do I hear boys in the background?"  
"Yes Haruka...you hear boys."  
"What are you doing with boys?"  
"We are having a madly passionate make out session in public"   
Rei laughed. Hotaru and herself had this little game they played, trying to edge Haruka on the wrong way.  
"WHAT!?!?"   
Minako snatched the phone from Hotaru and said while laughing nervously...  
"Heh...Hi Haruka, we are at café infinity and you hear boys because we are not the only ones in the café! There are other people here too!"  
"Humph..."  
"Look we'll be home in about 15 minutes. Just chill, alright...Bai Bai!" and with that Minako hung up the phone.   
  
Hotaru stood up and waited as the girls exchanged good byes. They all stood lined by Hotaru smiling warmly. Hotaru narrowed her glare to Wufei.  
  
"See you all tomorrow." She said taking a quick glance at Heero and with that they all walked out.  
  
  
Yeah yea...sucked I know... ¬.¬ 


	5. Chapter5

In Time To Come… 

By: ~KaZe~

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.

'How To Read Chapter 5' 

Instructions:

Step One: Read

Step Two: Laugh occasionally while reading.

Step Three: Review

Nutrition Facts 

Serving Size 1½ chapters

Serving Per Story 10

**Calories** (a.k.a. How many brain cells you fry from reading this) 250 

Calories from Fat 34

**Total Fat** 36%

Saturated Fat 87%

**Cholesterol** 3%

**Sodium** 23%

**Total Carbohydrate** 14%

Sugars 87g

**Protein** 2g

"Girls! I'm leaving early today. I need to get a book out of the library" Hotaru yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

Makoto's fuzzled head popped out of the bathroom door. She yawned and stared at Hotaru for a moment contemplating what she had just heard.

"I'll tell them," she said still in a sleep daze "Meet as at the Sakura tree after your 2nd class."

"Okay." 

With that Hotaru walked out the door. She stood for a moment staring through out the garage.  She thought for a moment about which car she should take but resolute with taking her motorcycle instead. She revved the engine up and took off towards Gakuha University.

-=@ Gakuha Library=-

She briskly entered the library disregarding the front section, the newer section. She slowed down as she approached the back section. It was murky and dark. Not to mention dusty too. She was looking for a book to read. Not many people liked reading but she wasn't like any people was she? She had come early indeed. It was 2 hours before her first class started, but it didn't matter she wanted to read a little before class. 

She selected an aged and rather moldy looking book. It was small and looked much like a diary or journal of some type. It was leather bound the color black and engraved in curvy silver letters on the front was 'Tomorrow, When It Came'. It seemed sinister to her but something drew her to it. She flipped through the crisp pages while walking towards her little lounging place. She looked up only to find that someone was already occupying he chair. It seemed like and eternity passed as she stared in to dark blur orbs, an eerie glow emitting his face because of his laptop.

He sat there his brain taking on auto mode. His hands typed of his report on the mission but his mind thinking far from that. He had chosen the spot thinking he would be left in quiet. Left alone. He didn't hear her footsteps but he heard the small swish of turning pages.  He looked up in time to see violet orbs staring back at him. It seemed like they were in that position for quite a long while but after he snapped out of his trance, he hastily shut his laptop and scooted over for her to sit on the sofa with him. He pulled out his own book and placed it in front of his face a pretended like he was reading and after a little while he could hear the shuffles of some sort. She had put down her bag and sat neatly next to him. She seemed a little tense. She fingered through her book some more, skimming the pages. The she went back to the start and began reading correctly. She started to seem oblivious to him but he had his undivided attention to her even though it didn't seem like it. Soon enough she leaned into him. He tensed up in surprise but she didn't seem to notice anything she was doing. All of a sudden Duo's head popped out from behind a shelf.

"Oi! Heero, there you are!" Duo said elatedly. "We've been looking all over for you two."

And with that the whole gang appeared from behind him including the girls. Hotaru immediately sat straight up and stared like a deer caught in headlights.

"Oh! It's a good thing you came; I almost forgot what time it was! Got to get across campus, Bai!" she said and rushed off.

Everyone blinked. That was really cute Heero Duo said with a wink. Heero cursed Duo mentally and growled under his breath…

Would've added more to this but I ran out of time and I wanted to update before I left. Review! 


	6. Chapter6

In Time To Come

By: KaZe and now a lil bit of Jade-chan ¬.¬

KaZe: Well…If you read Jade's story "Always, A Love For You"…

J-V: WHICH YOU PEOPLE PAID NO ATTENTION TO! ;.; Where are all my faithful readers?…

Kaze: ::glares at J-V:: Anyways…as I was saying if you read it…you'll see that Jadie put in a lil notice about her problem, and since she's basically living with me for the rest of these 2 months (Her parental unit is out of town..) she resolute to insolently invade my space and well now she's going to be writing part of this chapter…and she's going to write part of the next chapter…and then maybe-

J-V: o.o; Chill Kazer…Like she said…I'm writing a lil bit of the chapters with her. We kind of did this lil thing were we picked characters. I get to write the parts for Rei, Makoto, Minako, Haruka, Trowa and Heero and the rest are left to Kaze. Anything else we need to tell them?

KaZe:  What we own and don't own.

J-V: Ooh yea! I don't own GW or SM…

KaZe: ::sigh:: me either…;.;

~×InViTaTiOn×~

Yet again the girls were gathered in the Crown arcade for the fourth time in a row along with the guys, it wasn't a group thing either. Everyone would pair off leaving Hotaru and Heero together. They would stare at each other in awkward silence for a while then kind of go off on their own. Hotaru would drown into her 6th book that week and Heero would do only god knows what on his oh so special laptop. It would stay that way until Haruka calls Hotaru's cell phone threatening to kill them if they were with boys and acting paranoid every time she heard Duo snicker in the background. Michiru finally got tired of Haruka's grumbling and came up with a solution one morning.

Hotaru was walking downstairs about to enter the kitchen when she heard a sound.

"Oh…Haruka…Not so rough on my precious biscuits!"

"But they're so go!"

"Well it takes a lot of exercise to make them like that, took me forever!"

Michiru opened the kitchen door to see a disturbed looking Hotaru.

Michiru sighed and pointed to Haruka masticate on the morning biscuits that Michiru had made. Hotaru started breathing again and sat down to eat some toast.

"Hotaru dear… why don't you invite those boys that have been around you girls to dinner tonight? I'd like to meet them, and Ruka would too, right honey?" Michiru asked kindly.

Haruka gruffly looked at Michiru and growled an uptight "Hai"… "So I can kill them myself" she muttered under her breath.

Hotaru froze with her toast part ways in her mouth //Oh Kami…Haruka will go crazy, and Wufei and Duo…only god knows what'll happen.\\

"Uhh…I'll ask them." and with that she rushed up stairs with a wry look on her face. 

As she made her way upstairs she found everyone, but Ami to be in a bitter mood. Minako fell asleep on Mako's bed when they were talking together and she had been chewing some gum. It turned out Rei had to cut her hair to mid back and she wasn't too happy. Makoto was aggravated because she spilt some juice on herself resulting in a second shower that morning and Rei was irritated be cause she was stuck to showering last with the exceedingly frosty water.

In the car everyone sat in silence as Hotaru drove towards the campus. She coughed and cleared her voice. "Umm…Michiru and Haruka want to have the boys over for dinner."

Everyone blinked at Hotaru.

"But…Haruka…she'll…she'll do something" Makoto stuttered.

"Especially to Duo and Wufei!" Rei included.

"Well…I'm fine with it" Ami said.

"Well Trowa, Quatre and Heero shouldn't be a problem, but I don't know about the other 2" Minako sighed.

"So is that a yes or no?" Hotaru asked.

"Uhh…a maybe…we'll see if they have plans or not" Makoto concluded.

Since they arrived early they sat around the Sakura tree and talked… well telepathically. They were talking about the guys and weren't too keen to get caught because the boys had this thing were they seemed to pop up out of nowhere.

~ × Meanwhile ×~ 

They were walking along in silence until Trowa stopped all of a sudden and Heero abruptly gasped. They had felt massive surge of energy, five different sorts.

"The slayers?" Duo asked under his breath. Wufei nodded hesitantly. They quickly tried to pin point the location and went there only to find the girls who were confused and bothered by the hard stares coming form the fine-looking boys.

"Hey guys…"Hotaru said breaking the silence "We wanted to see if you all had any plans cause we thought you might like to have dinner at our house…and meet Haruka and Michiru."  She stared just as hard back at the guys noticing their tense state.

The guys exchanged unsure glanced and turn back to look at Hotaru.

"Umm…I dunno Hotaru we'll tell you after 3rd class, okay?" Duo responded uneasily.

"Oh, alright…well I got to get to class." and she walked off with Heero following a little ways behind her.

×x×x×x×x×x×

Don't let this chapter throw you off…it's bad I know… "We" Know…don't worry I'll try to make it up well please review… =(. The next chapter will prolly be up tomorrow or the tomorrow after that…


	7. Chapter7

In Time To Come

By: KaZe -n- Jade-Violet

Authors' Notes: Blah, Blah, Blah…read and review. Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon don't belong to us.

-Library- [GW Boys]

After their 2nd class they decided to meet in the library during their short little break and have a meeting.

"So what are we going to do?" Quatre asked anxiously.

"Well we have only two options of course and maybe a third." Trowa responded tentatively.

"List them." Duo simply said.

"Well the first choice is to go and take our chances…" Trowa began.

"Our second option is to not go, obviously." Wufei helped out.

"And our third alternative is to call them out." Heero finished. "Before we try to figure anything out we need to be logical and go with what we know…"

"Well for one thing we know that they know that they have powers and apparently they know how to use them" Quatre started.

"Except we don't know if they know what the purpose of their powers are." Duo added.

"And we also don't know if they're really the Celestial Slayers." Wufei reasoned, "We only sensed five beings and there are supposed to be ten." 

"That's true but the powers…they were so provocative and seemed so familiar." Trowa said equally. 

" I don't believe that they'd lead us on like that for this long…" Duo protested.

"No. Ami wouldn't do that…" Quatre agreed.

"Okay so I take it we are going? After all they were only mind talking…"Duo said.

"Right…just telepathically communicating…very normal." Wufei said sarcastically.

"Well…they can't slay us with out all ten…so we go and act the usual way we act and just be normal." Heero concluded.

"And what if something happens…?" Trowa asks timidly.

"I guess we'll just have to take our chances." Quatre sighed.

"Well it's almost 12:00, I guess we better start walking" Duo said and jumped up.

-@ The Sakura Tree-

"You know they were kinda nervous earlier you think something's wrong?" Minako questioned her friends.

"Maybe…"Rei said with a sigh.

"It wasn't to comforting the way they were staring at us." Makoto concluded.

"I kinda hope they'll come though…"Ami said.

"I don't…" Hotaru countered

Just then the guys walked up they looked exactly normal no disturbed stares, nothing. The girls were completely confused. Duo was back to his joker self and walked right on up to Mako and gave her a passionate little kiss. Well…not little…//Well…Duo's certainly happy\\ Quatre thought.

"So, are you-" Hotaru was cut off.

"Yep we're going! How about now…lets skip school! We'll stay for lunch and dinner." Duo said excitedly. 

Mako squealed "Duo I'm riding in your car."

"Ha…fat chance that you two will ever get there." Wufei remarked.

Makoto glared daggers. 

Hotaru sighed and took out her cell phone. She quickly pressed a speed dial button and was instantly connected with Michiru.

"Hi…. Michi-mama" 

"Something wrong Taru?"

"Nope…but we asked the guys…and…well, they'd like to stay for lunch and dinner," Hotaru said with a sigh and she was of course expecting Michiru to put off the suggestion being ridiculous to ever skip anything dealing with education but to her surprise she was proven wrong.

"That sounds great! They can come over have lunch and then we can do a group activity then have dinner." Michiru piped to Hotaru's dismay.

"Uhh...right...we'll be there in a couple of minutes…Bai…" Hotaru said slowly.

"Bai, honey." 

Hotaru slowly lowered her phone in disbelief. It's not like she hated the guys. It's just that some how Heero would get stuck with her and well, when Haruka's around that's not too good. Plus, she didn't know how to act around him every time their eyes caught each other she felt like she would drown forever in his intense gaze. When she came back from her thinking she realized that everyone was staring at her in anticipation.

"Okay…"

Mako and Duo ran off immediately leaving the rest behind. Every one paired off, Trowa, Minako, Ami and Quatre in Quatre's SUV. Wufei took Rei on his bike and guess what…Heero and Hotaru were stuck together. Hotaru let Heero drive him being the male and all. They sat in frustrating silence when all of the sudden both of them shouted

"Why won't you talk?…Well you don't either!…so…" They stared at each other as Heero pulled up into the driveway. 

Hotaru quickly leaned over pulled the keys out and got out the car leaving Heero to quickly follow behind. Ami, Minako, Quatre and Trowa arrived right afterwards and as predicted by Wufei, Makoto and Duo were not yet there and only God knows what they might be doing. When they arrived Michiru had already planned out everything. By the swimming pool she had five black swimming trunks each set on a different lawn chair and a towel by them. A variety of sandwiches were on a large platter sitting atop the patio table along with lemonade, cookies and other various things, a volleyball floated around gently in the pool as the volley net hung tightly put and Michiru was dressed in a teal strapless one piece bathing suit. 

When they first saw Haruka they had thought her to be a male with a slightly high-pitched voice, but when Michiru persuaded her to change into her midnight blue 2-piece bathing suit they soon found out the truth. 

They guys changed in a rather large shower room out by the pool and the girls went up to their rooms to retrieve their bathing suits. Ami chose a metallic blue that changed form silver or blue from the position you saw it. It was a normal 2-piece bikini. 

Minako chose a bright orange one that was strapless and the 2nd half was kind of like booty shorts. Makoto had a jungle green color suit that was a one piece. It had an opening in the back and stomach area. 

Rei had a fiery red colored bathing suit with a bandana styled top. (KaZe: Heh…I dunno what you'd call the V dip thing…) Hotaru was in a black bathing suit. Her top laced up in the back and the bottom had a lil draw strings on the sides.

The guys ogled and gawked while Haruka sent stares of death their way. As everyone was changed and sitting around eating a little bit Michiru proposed a game of water volleyball. By now everyone expected Wufei to make some kind of snide sexist remark, Duo to try and crack one of his corny jokes and Haruka fuming with anger. Well…to their surprise none of the three did any of that. Wufei seemed polite enough, Duo was quite reserved and Haruka seemed to only scrutinize the boys in silence.

The teams were made it was guys against girls with the exception that Michiru and Haruka weren't playing but watching. The game was started with the Hotaru making a serve that 'accidentally' hit Wufei in the head. Everyone snickered at him while he cursed even Heero and Trowa and Duo who was closest to Haruka had heard her say softly 'Good girl, Hotaru'. The game was pretty well played. The guys didn't expect the girls to be so aggressive and challenging. Minako went volleyball crazy jumping out of her position to hit someone else's hit. Soon enough Ami, Rei and Hotaru tired of doing nothing got out of the pool to sit on the edge and watch Makoto and Minako while eating sandwiches.

-Michiru and Haruka conversation-

"So…you don't seem to mind those boys, Haruka."

"Well they're aren't how I'd thought they'd be."

"And what did you think they were going to be like?"

"Hormone driven lil jackasses."

"Uh huh…"

"Well as far as I can see they're pretty well reserved."

"Yes, they do seem nice enough."

Haruka sighed a little as Michiru laid her head on Haruka's shoulder. 

"Well I'm going to start dinner everyone." Michiru announced.

"No! I want to please Michiru?" Makoto said while jumping out of the pool.

"Sure, I don't mind."

"Will someone take my spot?" Mako asked the girls.

"Sure why not…" Hotaru sighed.

Hotaru slid into the pool and the game began again. To Haruka's observation she could see that the boy called Heero seemed to be distracted by the sight of Hotaru. Heero watched with mouth wide open as Hotaru's hair glistened when she jumped to hit the ball. Haruka smirked and called out to Heero. "You should close your mouth before some fly gets in there." Heero quickly shut his jaws and unbelievably started to blush! Hotaru turned a little red since she concluded that Heero was watching her and that Haruka saw and since Haruka wasn't turning mad Haruka would probably try to make fun of them. Every one smiled a little at Haruka's remark

~*~

KaZe: ^-^; More to come soon…

J-V: Please, please, please review!


	8. Chapter8

In Time To Come

By: KaZe

Author's Notes: Hey Peeps. I kicked J-V off so she'll go finish her own ficlet so anyways…R&R

The rest of the day went on wonderful. Makoto dished up a wonderful dinner consisting of fine delicacies around the world. They ate and chat a little, everything was going great but as the evening wound down it became tenser somehow. 

Makoto noticed that Duo seemed to talk a lot less. Like he was trying to concentrate on keeping himself from doing something. The guys hadn't expected to stay for so long, and as the night wore down Lerane (Lee-Rain) began to call for them. She invaded their minds and climbed into their souls. As time passed they found it harder and harder to resist the urge to feed, even though they were full from food that wasn't what their hunger was for, it was for blood.

Michiru, Rei and Hotaru shifted around uncomfortably, feeling the presence of iniquity. They were unsure if what they felt was real. Being that the guys have been here all along and up until now they had felt nothing, so the suspicion for them wasn't an option. Rei kept looking around paranoid as she sat in Wufei's lap. Hotaru let her gaze go to the lucid night sky as Heero sat by her feet. 

Michiru being frustrated by the surge of powers and emotions got up to retrieve her mirror with Haruka followed closely behind concerned. Haruka closed the door with a click after they entered the room. Michiru quickly picked up her mirror and looked into it with her deep teal eyes. It began to glow and fast flashes of scenes of the previous day activities were shown up until the scene now, and it began to show more. There were auras around the boys, dark ones. The Mirror did some sort of a fast forward showing an outburst of Duo as he lost control his fangs sprout and his eyes turned blood red and the other boys began to loose control too. Michiru gasped and rushed after Haruka who was running down stairs already.

As the entered the room it had already happened. The girls were crowded against the wall breathing heavily and Minako was slightly sobbing. 

"Please…we couldn't have told you." Quatre pleaded.

"Get out! Get out now! NEVER COME BACK!" Haruka roared with rage.

The boys rushed out of the house running fast towards their lair. Hotaru wide eyed and shocked whispered. 'Heero…'

……………..

Okay…short I know but I'm starting to get in my devilish mood so more vampire stuff to come…it'll be pretty gory in the next chapter. REVIEW PLEASE!


	9. Chapter9

In Time To Come…

By: KaZe

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Author's Notes: Okay…this part is going to be really confusing so pay attention! And please forgive me for what I'm going to do to Michiru and Haruka…Please Review… does anyone know who Lerane is yet? 

A week had passed and a murky shadow had fallen in the midst of them. Any time they encountered one another, thunder clashed in the blue. News flashed the screens of the minds too frequently for comfort. The Slayers and The Vampires have met and their mental war was being mirrored in the valid world.

Lerane's minions have begun their assaults more frequently in the bodily world, their numbers growing. It was havoc everywhere. In the eyes of the people nothing seemed wrong but everyone knew there was a tense state in the air. The Slayers, the Vampires, the Gods, they knew what was going on of course, in the middle of the night in their dreams they clashed in battle. This wasn't a battle of physical damage. It was a battle of emotional will. As much as they wanted to refuse to fight each other they had no choice. Lerane had been forcing the guys and as much as the girls wanted to deny what was going on they could not. The girls have embarked on how to control their dream bodies. Willing their selves to go into the auric heavens. In the auric plains their colors shone for all to see, the slayers with bright fair respective colors the vampires with a cloud of darkness around theirs. The battle was commencing and all would show in time to come…

-The Physical World-

She walked slowly as she passed the lifeless trees and fading flowers the birds were silent and the sky was dark, a storm coming upon the town. The wind blew furiously sweeping her hair onto her face, making her vision vague. She made no attempt to wipe her dark hair away from her face. She stood simply staring without much care of what. Slowly she closed her eyes and concentrated on a presence she felt. She knew who it was and she knew that he knew she knew.

"Did you do it?" She inquired her eyes still closed.

He remained silent, not daring to approach her.

"Did you slaughter them?"

His dark blue eyes flashed he clenched his hand into a fist. 

"No I didn't, and you know he wasn't in control." He replied firmly. 

She opened her eyes, a glazed look across them. She watched as scene of the previous night show itself in her mind…

~*~*~*~

_She fell to her knees in shock. Blood splattered her white skirt the cloth taking it in, the velvet color of red spreading. She reached a shaking hand out, trying to touch matted green hair that was now covered in blood. She drew her hand back hastily, too shocked to cry. She reached out once more to the severed head and shut the eyelids. The body of the head was still twitching occasionally. There was another body a few yards away under a tree. She crawled to it. The torso of the body was opened up and the heart was missing. She removed the sword held in the right hand and went to retrieve a mirror from the other body. Something fell on her and she jumped back wards and looked up, there was a bright moon. It looked grave and dead. She looked back down and gave a cry of anguish. It was the head and tail of a cat, the head black with a crescent on it and the tail snow white. She looked back up to see a figure in black running away. She backed away and ran too… _

~*~*~*~

She closed her eyes again and tears began running down the course of her face. She was pale and her lips trembled.

"You are one of them." she whispered and walked away from him…


	10. Chapter10

In Time To Come 

By: KaZe

Disclaimer: I don't own either of them.

Author's Notes: Review.

A chill ran up his spine as he continued to walk through the large frosty corridor, his 4 other comrades along side of him. They were defiant but they knew they could not decline, for she had summoned for them to come herself, and Heero had come right after his encounter with Hotaru that night. They entered the cold chamber there was no light except for the small flicker of a candle next to her throne. It shined dully on all but her face leaving an eerie look. Her skin was fair and pale and her eyes that shone through the dark were a sinister blue. They knew that along the walls of the room sentries were positioned and watching them as they moved into the room.

She merely stared at them and they knew what she expected. She would not acknowledge their presence until they showed respect. Wufei growled under his breath low enough for only the five of them to hear. Slowly they each walked forwards to kiss her pale hand covered in jewels and stood back to bend on one knee. After they were all on one knee and their heads bowed she spoke with a glimmer in her eyes.

"Welcome my cronies." Her bitter voice echoed off the walls and silenced any rustling from the shadows. They stood slowly and lifted their heads. 

"You have done me well my Sandstorm." She spoke again, Beside him he could feel Quatre's fist tighten and his back stiffen.

"My Orb." she summoned. One of her guards came forth and presented her wish.

She held it in front of her as it began to raise and drift in the midst of her hands. A dull light shimmered inside of it and scenes of the prior acts of Quatre were repeated. It showed the details of him taking Haruka's heart and severing Michiru's head, the killing of the cats. There was a jerking in the shadow and small sob as the scenes past. Lerane jerked the chains towards her revealing a mousy looking girl in the light of the candle. 

"You dare make sound in my presence?" she hissed at the little girl who had tears streaming down her face as she refrained from sobbing loudly. She threw the girl back and the child jerk on the chain as it throttled her for the moment. Duo's violet eyes grew hard at the sight. He knew that  the child was human. Lerane was using the girl as a pet.

Lerane has always known very clearly they loathed working for her but she had no option but to treat them on a higher level for they were her strongest. Quatre being the weakest of the group she had placed his fairy under her control, with the power of the orb and had him kill the two guides of the Slayers. Only a small majority of them knew that she had killed her own brother to receive the position of heir to the throne. 

"I have a new preposition for you," She spoke abruptly disturbing Duo of his rigid thoughts of killing her. "You will bring me the slayers and if you don't…" an image appeared in her orb. There were 5  dark fairies in a small black iron cage. They knew if any of the fairies were to be hurt or killed the exact same would be done to one of them. The fairies were adjoined to them in such away that they are controlled in that way. Each family line of any creature has a fairy at the beginning, it is their source of power. Each one of the  five had an ancestor who was forced to give their faerie to the tyrants, that is how their lives came to rest with Lerane, she controlled them.

Wind gusted in their faces they stood in silence as they contemplated their choices. It seemed they had none.

"We have to perceive what they will say," Trowa stated. "or else it will be the end of us."


	11. NOTICE

A Note…

   Hi People…I won't be updating for a long while like maybe a month of two. My dad has recently been in the hospital and in intensive care for irregular heartbeats that could've killed him. He's going to have surgery soon and to have an ICD a sort of pacemaker put in him. I really don't have the heart or mind to do anything, except worry and wait. Please forgive me and if I motivate myself I might update sooner. 

                                                                                                            KaZe


End file.
